


Arryn Zech's interviews

by Thomas_DP



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Flirting, Gossip, Interviews, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_DP/pseuds/Thomas_DP





	Arryn Zech's interviews

**The text in bold in the intro is actually written in the interview itself,** the italic sentences in the intro (plus here and there in the interview) are just the interviewer’s thoughts, which are not actually “published” in the interview itself.

**With the newest season of ‘Rwby’ approaching fast, the people at RoosterTeeth wanted to get some early promotion done, and who better to promote the show than one of its most important voice actors! I’m talking of course about Arryn Zech; the voice actor for Blake, who is one of the show’s most important characters. We’ve recently received a bunch of questions, which her fans have sent in, and Arryn will of course try her utmost best to answer them all.**

_Promoting ‘Rwby’ was just a cheap excuse to schedule an interview with Arryn. Barely any of the questions have anything to do with the show as well, so Arryn should be in for quite a surprise, to say the least. I was certain of the fact that she’d answer every single question however, seeing as I got assurance from Barbara Dunkelman that she would. Tricking Arryn into agreeing to an interview like this, was actually her idea, and she had told me that I should consider Arryn as a gift from her. Apparently the blonde had quite a lot of influence over her fellow colleague, with there being almost nothing she couldn’t force her to do. It was the perfect opportunity to get some dirt on Arryn and some of the other female RT-employees._

**When I arrived at Arryn’s apartment, she was wearing a white blouse from Barbara Dunkelman’s clothing line and tight, black leather pants. Arryn always had a slender body, and her current clothes only emphasized how fit she really was.**

**Arryn hyping up her fans:**

<https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dd6mf1l-7b706823-2381-4ada-86b4-6b1c3fbe5ff6.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGQ2bWYxbC03YjcwNjgyMy0yMzgxLTRhZGEtODZiNC02YjFjM2ZiZTVmZjYuanBnIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0._VwVHZVTsq_sEw4OWEkrhz7WPLz_SrIEPH-Fby-x4fs>

 

**Thanks for agreeing to do this interview with me Arryn. How are the newest ‘Rwby’ episodes coming along? Having fun with the other girls during the voice recording?**

Yeah! It’s been really fun. You know how it is, it has its ups and downs. Just so happens that we’re having a few more downs than we thought we would have hoped… Off the record, Miles is trying to get back together with me, and I don’t want it. Ash is trying to play the matchmaker and get us back together because she’s a fucking bimbo with one brain cell that’s focused on cock. He has that new plaything, so he should be happy! Fuck, let's just get going on this.

 

** Question #1: **

**It’s been a while since you broke up with Miles. Have you been active on the dating front as of late?**

Jeez, off to a fun start! ( _she laughs with one hand over her mouth_ ) _Umm_... kinda’? I don't wanna’ sound like a slut or anything, but I've been with a few guys and, because it's 2019, a few girls. But, I met Bob Morley after I broke up with Miles, and we've kinda’ had a thing too, but it's a bit more open, you know? We don't wanna’ tie ourselves down and label things when we're this young.

**You want to have as much sexy time as you can without the burden of a relationship I reckon?**

It’s not that! No, it’s more of a “We wanna have our freedom” than a “I wanna fuck you and your friends, without you getting mad” situation. That may have happened a few times, but that’s not the point. ( _Arryn winks_ )

 

** Question #2: **

**What’s your current cup size? Do you wish you had bigger or smaller tits?**

I'm a 30B. ( _she pouts a little as she gently sticks her breasts out a little further_ )

Yeah... I kinda’ feel like the odd one out when I'm with the ‘Rwby’ girls. Lindsay is... well, Lindsay, and Barbara has amazing breasts, whereas I think I'm mainly there for my other assets. So, yes, sometimes I wish they were bigger. Maybe I could contact Nigri's guy! ( _she winks playfully_ )

**Having big breasts isn’t suited for every girl. Out of all the ‘Rwby’girls, I feel like you’re the one who looks the best with a smaller bust. But if you really want them bigger, you should contact the guy that worked on Darshelle’s. Those truly do look amazing, don’t you agree?**

Yeah, you’re right... at least then they won’t look like two plastic melons. ( _Arryn giggles_ ) They’re quite sensitive though ( _Arryn gently grabs her own breasts_ ), so I’m not sure whether it’d be comfortable to change them? I dunno...

 

** Question #3: **

**How often do you masturbate and do you use any toys?**

Wow, Rwby fans really are horny for me, aren't they? ( _she laughs_ ) I don't really know if I would answer that normally... but the fans want to know, so I feel like I have to let them know. It depends on the day, but usually 2 or 3 times a day! I rarely use toys, unless it's a special occasion. But when they come out, sometimes it's hard to stop!

**Wow, impressive! You’re close to reaching Barbara levels of pleasuring yourself. What’s your favourite kind of toy to play with?**

That’s... a question. ( _Arryn laughs_ ) I like the intricate, fun ones with a few different parts, you get me? A woman needs more than penetration to get herself going! Well, some of us do.

 

** Question #4: **

**It’s quite clear that you and Barbara Dunkelman get along very well. Many people even call you her ‘bestie’. Is she a delight to work with and how close were you two?**

Barbara is the best woman I've ever worked with! We're real close, I think we always find time in the day to message or phone each other. She's actually coming round later for dinner, so maybe you'll see her before you go! She's so strong and amazing, she's a huge role model for me, and almost definitely should be for a lot of other girls. Kara could learn a thing or two from her, especially like not leaking nudes.

_Arryn stops the interview, apparently she’s said a little too much._

Sorry, can we take out that last bit? It's just... Kara is a real bitch to work with, but Barb likes her. I don't wanna’ upset Barbara, so can you please take it out?

**Sure thing. I wouldn’t want to mess up your close relationship with Barbara after all. Seeing as we’re still off the record, do you think Barbara has some nudes of her own and do you think they’ve been leaked yet?**

Definitely! W-wait, I mean definitely _not_! She certainly doesn’t have any nudes on her phone or any that’s she’s sent to me. That’s never happened!

_Arryn silently gives two thumbs up, indicating that nude pics exist. Biting her lower lip, I can tell that she’s enjoyed herself more than a few times to those pictures._

 

** Question #5: **

**How old were you when you first had sex?**

Guys, really? Fine, I was 15, happy? You wanna’ know how? I barely remember... it was a party, and I was pretty drunk, not good for a young girl. I was dating a guy at the time, but he was trying to make a move on another girl, I think? So I grabbed him and fucked his brains out in the bathroom! I think that got the message across.

**It’s too bad that that drunken and angry outburst was your first time. When did you find out how fun sex could really be?**

Actually, a few hours after that. He was so sorry, the next morning, that he wanted to make it up to me. I told him what I wanted, and he tied me up and ploughed me until I couldn’t talk... fun times.

 

** Question #6: **

**Have you ever masturbated or had sex in a public place?**

I’m gonna' refer to my previous answer, so yeah, I have done it a few times.

_She must have some fond memories of those times, seeing as she giggled and put a hand on my thigh after answering._

Not really out of enjoyment or for a kink, you understand. Sometimes my guy will just want it and it's hard to say no because... because it is! So, yeah, I have had sex in public. I hope Miles doesn't read this…

**It seems that doing your best for your partner sexually is really important to you? Why is that?**

Well, being in a relationship takes two people. When I get into one, it’s really important to me that I do my part to make it work. I’ll pretty much do anything that I need to do, to make that happen.

**Why do you hope Miles won’t read this? Have you never had public sex with him?**

No, we never did. I did, while I was with him, but never _with_ him, right? We just weren’t... compatible in bed. ( _Arryn brings her hand up with two fingers an inch apart, indicating Miles isn’t packing very much in his pants._ )

 

** Question #7: **

**Ashley Jenkins is a prolific woman working at RoosterTeeth. How were your interactions with each other back when you still worked there?**

They were good! I love Ash with all my heart, I'm just upset that I didn't really get to work with her more. It's weird really, as the boss’s girl, you'd expect her to be in bigger and better parts, wouldn't you? Oh well... I guess big tits and blonde hair only gets you so far in this job.

_Arryn stops the interview again. She clearly doesn’t want to rub people the wrong way, although the need to be bitchy about them is clearly there._

Sorry... can we cut that too? I'm not usually this bitchy, I just had a long day in the audio booth and I'm a bit annoyed.

**Of course. Off record, do you think Burnie created ‘The Know’ for her so she had at least something to do in the company? It’s like you said, for somebody like her to appear so little on screen, it seems a little odd. Not everybody has ‘ _talents’_ as huge as hers, and to not use her in barely anything really does seem wasteful. **

It’s like I said earlier, the bimbo has one brain cell focused on cock. Of course 'The Know' is just a way for the cunt to get ogled by fans and make their little cocks hard and ready for more videos! She’s nothing but a busty view whore, and the whole company knows it. Shame she’s busy sucking cock, thinking that’s what she needs to do for the show. Yeah, that’s right, Burnie, Matt and Gus at the same time.

 

** Question #8: **

**Any wild anecdotes you want to share with your fans from your voice acting experiences for the show ‘RWBY’?**

Where do I start?! There were plenty of parties, after finishing each season, that usually ended up in one or two memorable moments. I remember one that took place just after we'd recorded season 3. As you know, Neon Katt was voiced by the wonderful Meg turney. Hey Meg! ( _Arryn waves her hand)_ Anyway, we'd done her parts last, as they were only small lines, so we had the party straight after she'd recorded her them. We went to a nightclub, and I swear, within minutes of being there, she was blowing two guys in the toilets. _Oops_... probably shouldn't have mentioned that…sorry Gav!

_Gotta’ love how she didn’t want that stab towards Meg to be ‘off the record’. So long as Barbara doesn’t like somebody, Arryn will have no problem bad mouthing them apparently._

**How often did you catch Meg doing something like that?**

Only once or twice. Most of the time she’s in the club’s gloryhole with one in her cunt and one in her mouth, not just blowing two dudes.

 

** Question #9: **

**You visit a lot of cons for ‘RWBY’. Ever had anything special happen during one of these cons?**

Cons are always crazy! There's so much going on and so little time to do and see everything. Seeing people cosplay as our characters is always such a crazy thing to see, because I am _that person_ , you get me? It's even weirder taking them back to your room and letting them roleplay as your character as they pleasure you...

_She stops the interview yet again. I’m surprised at how she has never caused a major scandal or a fight, with that nasty mouth of hers._

Jeez... I'm not a slut, I swear! That's something Kara told me she did once and I thought the fans would like the “ _hot one_ ” of the group to say it. Can we cut it anyway?

**Consider it cut. You got me curious though, would you ever let a fan do something like that to you?**

Of course! Have you seen me in that Blake outfit? I’d love nothing more than a few fans to fuck me in it! Just need to find the right type... ones that aren’t sweaty and ugly.

**You also apparently consider yourself to be the hottest in the group?**

N-no! God no! We all know Barb takes that spot! I’m just... I’m _uh_ , getting a little carried away is all! Just wanna’ put a show on for the fans.

 

** Question #10: **

**Meg Turney didn’t work too long at RoosterTeeth, yet she still managed to acquire a decent-sized fan base. Do you think her leaving was a big loss for RT and how was your relationship with her?**

I love Meg! She was always a crazy girl to hang out with, because she could be a little all over the place. But... off the record, she was a cunt. She was self-entitled, bratty to the extreme and Gavin could do a lot better, like Barbara or even me! Back on the record, her leaving was a shock, but expected. Views were going down and all her shows were slowly failing, so it made sense from a business point of view, I guess.

**What do you think of her current Patreon cosplay career? And off the record, could you easily imagine you and Gavin together? I always imagined Barb having had a thing for him too.**

It’s great! It’s so nice to see a bad ass chick who’s willing to show off her body, flaws and all. Just nice that she can also make a little cash off of it. Off the record now though. She’s such a dumb slut. Selling her body like that, and not even doing it in a way that keeps her fans happy!? Are you shitting me?! If I were her, I’d film a full-on nude video, grovelling and begging for my fans to come back. Dumb, high and mighty bitch. And I’d treat Gavin much better than her. Maybe I’d actually tag along in his trips to the UK rather than stay at home with my toys and Yoga Instructor. Oh... b-but Barb would probably be better...

 

** Question #11: **

**What’s your favourite kink and how horny do you consider yourself to be?**

Fuck, you guys are really starting to show your true selves, _huh_? Not that I mind, ( _she winks_ ) I'm actually quite submissive in the sack, and will probably try most things once. I'm not a slut though! I swear, I just like to experiment and to see what I like.

**Any recent experiment which has turned out very enjoyable?**

Well... my buddy from the gym bought some vibrating panties for herself. But she loved them so much, she wanted me to put them on while we went to a cafe. Within minutes she was eating me out, in the bathroom. Probably tasted better than the food there. ( _Arryn points a finger to her open mouth and mimes vomiting_ )

 

** Question #12: **

**What’s the reason you quit RoosterTeeth? And do you miss working there?**

I quit because there's only so much I could have done there. They already have the perfect poster girl in Barbara, and a few backups in case, so I probably would've been lost in the shuffle. I left to get the recognition I believe I deserve, by working on projects that I could directly control, or at least have some say in what happened. That and seeing Miles every day was hurting me more and more...

 

** Question #13: **

**What’s your favourite sexual fantasy?**

Wow... just wow. Do you guys really only want to know things about me in the bedroom? ( _she laughs, albeit a bit nervously_ ) I really don't know... it depends on the person I'm with. I prefer to have the other person do what makes them happy, so I can be happy that they're happy, if you get what I mean? If they're not happy, I shouldn't be either.

**If only more women were like you.**

If only there were indeed!

_Arryn giggles, reaches over and squeezes my thigh. She’s not as slutty as Barb but she’s definitely getting there._

 

** Question #14: **

**Ever had sexual experiences with another woman?**

As I mentioned earlier, yes, I have. Some are with girls you won't know, some are with girls you will. I won't reveal any names, but it has happened.

**Off the record now. No need to worry, Barbara already told me you and her had some good fun with one another.**

Wait, Barb told you about the time we- _ahh_... I get it. You’re trying to trick me. No, no, no... I won’t rat out any of my partners, even Barbara... shit.

_She fell for it right away. Now I know that they’ve both had some fun with each other. Perhaps I should ask Barbara about it next Thursday..._

 

** Question #15: **

**Do you consider yourself an internet celebrity, a slut or feminist role model for girls all around the world?**

I'd say I'm more internet celebrity than role model. I've said enough in this interview to have me kicked out of the feminist club pretty quickly, so that's out the window. I've said I'm not a slut too, so that really only boils it down to one opinion, doesn't it?

**You seem to know yourself better than most of the women that I’ve interviewed, so far.**

Thank you! I always pride myself on being well put together and knowing who I am. I just wish other girls could say the same.

 

** Question #16: **

**There are a lot of beautiful women who’ve worked and are still working at RoosterTeeth. Who do you consider to be the hottest?**

Oh, a tough question... there's no denying that Nigri is hot, even if she does have more silicon in her than in her toy box. That Ellie Main looks like a cutie, but she clearly may have a few eye problems from what I've seen and heard ( _she chuckles_ ). But I think Barb is the hottest little slut. ( _she giggles_ ) No, she's not a slut. She's just the sweetest, sexiest, loveliest girl I know and I love her so much!

**Ellie’s taken a few to the face? I can definitely see why. Also, not that I disagree, but I’m a bit surprised that Meg didn’t make your list?**

No! She’s just... dating Miles is all. God, cut that too! And on the subject of Meg... you said women, not piglets.

 

** Question #17: **

**What does your image of the perfect male look like?**

That's a tough one... maybe Hugh Jackman’s wolverine body, Ryan Reynolds face and Lexington Steele's important bits. Ray Narvaez knew what he was talking about. ( _she laughs hard_ )

**That does sound like an impressive complete package. Miles probably didn’t come close to that?**

Have you seen him? Nowhere near, especially where it counts. Sorry sweetie! ( _Again, Arryn somewhat reluctantly brings up her two fingers showing how small Miles’ dick is._ )

** Question #18: **

**Got any special career changes planned for the near future? I’ve heard that being an adult cosplayer with a Patreon is a very lucrative and original experience.**

I've heard that too! I think if I was to go down that route though, I'd want to get Barb involved. She's had practice with Nigri, so she'd know what she was doing to some extent. Also, it'd be much better for the fans, as they'd basically be getting a two for one package deal. Maybe we'd even start putting out sets people like, instead of wearing stupid masks and riding a trend. ( _I can hear a cough that sounds an awful lot like ‘Meg Turney’_ )

**I feel like I almost convinced Barbara to start such a career when I proposed the idea of a ‘Kickstarter’ to her. Having her’ bestie’ trying to convince her as well and actually helping her out with the sets would definitely make her really consider it. Plus, I wouldn’t mind seeing you in some ‘ _interesting_ ’ cosplay outfits as well.**

We’ll see where time takes us... Just expect a new patreon that’ll blow the others out of the water! Here’s a thought...I’ve done Blake’s outfit before, but maybe we could do a Blake and Yang pool party set?

**I’d pay to see something like that for sure!**

** Question #19: **

**You’ve appeared on Barbara’s show ‘Always Open’ a couple times. Do you consider it an interesting show and has anything special happened during the recording of the episodes you appeared in?**

‘Always Open’ is such a good show for fans! I feel like there's something for everyone. The female fans get the lovely girls, if they're into that, as well as some great advice and tips. The boys get the lovely girls too and some fun stories that may help them wake up with some wood in the morning. ( _she smirks playfully_ ) During recording? No, we try to stay professional then. It's after when things get fun.

**Things must become very fun when Barbara has some male guests starring in the episodes.**

Of course! The ‘ _After Show_ ’ is always a blast. Sometimes it’s just the girls jumping the boys and pinning them to the table, while another does the riding.  Sometimes, the whole crew jumps in! It’s like a lottery, but there’s always a winner.

** Question #20: **

**Jessica Nigri has appeared in a decent amount of RoosterTeeth content. What are your impressions of her?**

Jessica is so much fun to hang out with! I know I teased her earlier in this interview. Sorry Jess!  But she genuinely is so amazing to be around and to work with. It's even more fun taking her to clubs than taking Meg. ( _she winks mischievously_ )

**I can’t say I’m surprised. That all came across during my first interview with her. What’s your favourite club story with Jessica?**

Oh jeez, where do I begin? Probably the one where she spilled beer on her shirt, so she took it off! That made her start an impressive strip tease on the dance floor before going off and blowing the DJ on stage! That was a fun night...

**When you girls go clubbing, who dresses the most provocative?**

Meg. Little runt.  Always looking for new cock... sorry, off the record?

 

**As ‘Rwby’ is gaining popularity, so too is porn based on it becoming more widespread. There’s been a recent increase in cam models and pornstars dressing up as ‘Rwby’ characters and performing very perverted acts. Have you ever seen any of it and, if yes, are you into it?**

Of course I’ve seen it! It’s a natural thing to happen to shows like this. With all the characters looking perfect and hot, then it’s inevitable. And yes, I am into it. That Lana Rain girl really knows what she’s doing... so does Hatori Rose! That Yang vid blew me and Barbara away.

 

**Alright, I think that about does it for your first interview. Did you have fun answering everybody’s questions?**

Honestly...I did! I didn’t expect it to be so, you know, sex heavy, but the fans know what they want, I guess! ( _Arryn laughs, with enjoyment clearly visible on her face_ ) Thanks for asking me all those questions and not getting bored!

**You’re most welcome! I’m sure your fans will be as satisfied with your answers as I am!**

\--------------------

**Alright, amazing work Arryn. I can definitely see your interview becoming one of the most well-received ones I’ve done so far.**

Hey...is Barbara gonna’ see this? If she doesn’t, can…can you tell her I was really good? Please, just tell her I did a good job.

**You can count on it. She’ll be the first to hear about it.**

And hey...m-maybe we can do this again sometime? I have a lot more juicy gossip to share.

**I’d love to. Hearing interesting gossip from a trustworthy source like you, makes for top-quality content after all.**

 

_After a little more smalltalk, we said goodbye to each other and I slowly left Arryn’s apartment. Thinking about the amazing answers Arryn had provided me with, and impressed with how much control Barbara had over the raven haired beauty, I barely noticed Barbara Dunkelman walking towards me from the opposite end of the hallway. Checking to see if nobody else was around, Barbara and I made out for a bit, while I squeezed her ass and groped her chest. After having informed her that Arryn had performed excellently and that we would use her answers as masturbation material for our next Thursday session, Barbara gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and then continued towards her friend’s apartment. Arryn was apparently very willing to share erotic gossip about her colleagues, but to get the most out of her during her second interview, I was going to need some high quality ‘liquid persuasion’..._

 

***********

Shout-out to Kimmy124 for proofreading this interview and to Woodbine66b#0570 for providing Arryn’s answers!

Feel free to leave a comment, feedback is much appreciated!

I’m planning on starting a rather large RT-based story soon, involving most of the female RT-employees and the male ones as well. The setting will be a deserted island and I’m basically going for a lewd version of the series ‘Lost’. To make sure that the many chapters of that story will be to everybody’s liking, I need to know how popular each female character is.

To know that, I made a couple polls on which you can vote, so that I’ll get a pretty clear view of which characters should get many scenes and which characters should be more restrained to the side-lines. There are three tiers of characters in total. Tier one holds the more well-known people, who will be the primary characters, like Barbara and Meg. You can only select one person in this tier.

The second tier consists of less well-known people, who will be the secondary characters, like Caitie and Arryn. You can select multiple characters in this tier.

The third tier has characters who will have a limited amount of scenes, but who are still integral to the plot, like Griffon and Lindsay.

The bonus poll is made for two characters who will only be featured in the story if they get enough votes. They are Mia Khalifa and Dodger, aka Brooke Leigh Lawson. Multiple selection is enabled again for this poll.

I’d really appreciate you taking the time to leave your votes on these polls, as it helps me to focus the scenes and chapters more on the women you guys like the most. The ones with the most votes will receive the most scenes, and seeing as there will be a fair amount of death and murder in this story, the ones with the most votes will probably survive the longest as well!

If these polls end up working out great, I’ll do more polls later on, to see which stories you guys are interested in seeing continued or started next.

Tier one: <http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5cd2d371e4b01977b196c2d8>

Tier two: <http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5cd2e68ce4b01977b196c309>

Tier three: <http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5cd2ebf4e4b01977b196c317>

Bonus tier: <http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5cd2ed19e4b01977b196c31d>

 

 

 

 


End file.
